The present invention relates to flashlights, methods of making and operating flashlights, to methods of lighting, and to methods of positioning flashlights.
A number of patents disclose flashlights and combinations of lights with other objects, the following of which are merely a few.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,182,965, issued on May 16, 1916, to Benedict, discloses a flashlight. The invention pertains more particularly to flashlights adapted to be carried in the upper vest pocket without inconvenience and in the same manner that a fountain pen is carried.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,466,779, issued on Sep. 4, 1923, to Anakin, discloses a combined cigar lighter and flashlight. The invention relates to a cigar lighter attachment for portable flashlights, and has for its object to provide a combined flashlight and cigar lighter in which a single battery furnishes the electric current for the lamp of the flashlight and also for the ignition device of the cigar lighter.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,824,449, issued on Sep. 22, 1931, to Sjoberg, discloses a cane, and more especially a novelty cane for campaign and street parade purposes having in combination the following features, namely, a collapsible cane adapted to be divided into a plurality of sections for convenience in carrying, a cane having an electric light bulb in one end and a source of current in the cane body to light the bulb for purposes of illumination and display, a pennant or flag folded into the body of the cane and adapted to be reversed in position to make the cane a part of its staff, and a whistle incorporated at the end of one of the cane sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,838,306, issued on Dec. 29, 1931, to Graubner, discloses a flashlight. This invention relates to flashlights or battery hand lamps, and more particularly to an improved bottom cap therefor carrying a whistle or similar device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,008,070, issued on Jul. 16, 1935, to Godman, discloses light attachments for pens and pencils. The invention relates to new and useful improvements in light attachments for pens and pencils and has for its primary object to provide a self-contained lamp of the flashlight type which is adapted to be expeditiously mounted on a pen or pencil in a manner to facilitate writing in the dark.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 101,073, issued on Sep. 1, 1936, to Tamis, discloses a combined knife, pencil and watch.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,277,866, issued on Mar. 31, 1942, to Sage, discloses a hand operated electric light signal device. The invention relates to a device for use both as a flash light and as a safety and signal device in driving an automobile at night.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,323,960, issued on Jul. 13, 1943, to Zeno, discloses a combined cigarette lighter, flashlight, and writing implement. This invention relates to new and useful improvements in a combined cigarette lighter, flashlight and writing implement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,386,255, issued on Oct. 9, 1945, to Morey, discloses a flashlight, and more particularly flashlights which have resilient gripping means arranged to receive a mirror, or the material forming a pocket or other portion of the wearing apparel of the user so that the flashlight may be supported in position for use without being withheld in the hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,484,154, issued on Oct. 11, 1949, to Devine, discloses an illuminated fountain pen, having a means for providing illumination during writing.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 160,757, issued on Oct. 31, 1950, to Weiss, discloses a combined pencil, ball pen and flashlight.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,234, issued on Apr. 24, 1951, to Duncan, discloses a combination flashlight and circuit tester. The invention relates to the general class of electrical illumination, including portable self contained electric lamps of the battery supported type wherein the cells are arranged in the casing in direct contact with a lamp, and more specifically to a combination flashlight and circuit tester which while adapted for various purposes and uses, is especially designed, in addition to the performance of its functions as a flashlight, is also equipped for testing the circuits of various electric equipments.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,883, issued on Aug. 19, 1952, to Berkowitz, discloses a flashlight for use in a combined flashlight, cigarette lighter and writing implement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,519, issued on Jun. 16, 1953, to Caustin et al., discloses a luminiferous cane. This invention relates to luminiferous canes, walking sticks, or the like and more particularly to an improved construction for such devices so as to make them distinguishable in darkness as well as in daylight.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,696,382, issued on Dec. 9, 1954, to Gelardin, discloses a mouth activated flashlight simulating a lit cigar. The present invention relates to a flashlight novelty, and it particularly relates to a flashlight novelty in the form of a cigar holder and simulated cigar therein, which may be actuated by the lips and/or the teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,189, issued on May 1, 1956, to Wudyka, discloses a portable lamp. This invention relates to a portable lamp, more specifically to a plastic article containing a dry-cell battery and bulb, and lighted by turning its head.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 179,114, issued on Nov. 6, 1956, to Brody, discloses a combined flashlight and key chain.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 179,706, issued on Feb. 12, 1957, to Schwartz, discloses a combined pencil and flashlight.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 192,098, issued on Jan. 16, 1962, to Bautsch, discloses a combined flashlight, whistle, compass and key chain holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,111, issued on Jul. 17, 1962, to Hoenig, discloses a ballpoint pen light. This invention relates to a pen construction and particularly to a ballpoint pen construction, having self-contained electrical illuminating means, and means whereby, when the tip of the ballpoint pen is extended into writing position, beams of light are directed onto a writing surface and concentrated in an area around the tip of the pen onto the writing surface so that the user may write with this pen in the dark without disturbing persons who may be in an area adjacent to the user of the pen.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,337, issued on Feb. 7, 1967, to Kan Cheung Lo, discloses illuminated writing instruments that are a combination electric hand torch and writing instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,917, issued on Sep. 14, 1971, to Schmidt, discloses a ballpoint pen light. The ballpoint pen construction has a self-contained electrical illuminating source and structural couplings whereby the ballpoint cartridge may be extended for use either with or without utilization of the illumination means, thereby conserving the energy in the power source when the pen is in operation and the illumination is unnecessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,650, issued on Jun. 5, 1973, to Kaye et al., discloses a disposable flashlight. This invention related to a disposable flashlight, with dimensions comparable to those of an ordinary pencil or thin pen, and provided with a clip which serves the double purpose of supporting the flashlight on a pocket flap, and of serving as a manually operable switch for closing the circuit to the flashlight from an enclosed battery cell, to cause the light to be energized and to function as a light source, for selected intermittent operation, or for fixed continuous operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,724, issued on Apr. 23, 1974, to Tanner et al., discloses a disposable composite conductor tube for flashlight constructions. A conductor tube construction suitable for use in disposable flashlights, or the like, which, because of its simplicity is both extremely economical to produce and is therefore feasibly disposable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,914, issued on Jun. 15, 1976, to Browning et al., discloses a combination writing implement and flashlight, wherein the device is interiorly illuminated, and ultimately conducts such illumination in either of two directions, depending upon on which end the cap of the implement is placed. The cap includes reflective means for reversing light-flow back through the light-conductive or translucent barrel, toward the end piece and to the writing tip itself, concentrically thereabout. Optionally, the cap is disposed on the reverse end, in which event the light is actuated to send illumination in the opposite direction, the device thereby serving as a flashlight. Aperture means may be provided to the cap so that the usually provided clip can be depressed to actuate the pressure switch of the implement. The cap can be made of a resilient deformable plastic material so that by squeezing the same the pressure switch means of the implement may be actuated.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 260,657, issued on Sep. 8, 1981, to Funahashi, discloses an ornamental design for a felt pen.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 292,234, issued on Oct. 13, 1987, to O'Grady, discloses a combined beer light and key holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,132, issued on Jan. 17, 1989, to Perlsweig, discloses a means for mounting a mini-flashlight on a writing instrument. A clip arrangement for mounting a miniature flashlight on a writing instrument has a pair of spring clips pivotally coupled to the respective ends of an elongated support member and rotatable in a common plane with said member. The clips are shaped and dimensioned to releasably frictionally engage a writing instrument and flashlight, respectively, and are formed to extend from their pivotal couplings in a direction substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal dimensions of the writing instrument and flashlight. The configuration provides improved adjustability of the light relative to the writing instrument and allows ready attachment to and removal from a substantial range of diameters of writing instruments and flashlights.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 300,087, issued on Mar. 7, 1989, to Henderson, discloses an ornamental design for a combination key holder, pen and flashlight.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 324,235, issued on Feb. 25, 1992, to Moore, discloses an ornamental design for a combined pen and flashlight.